Face Down
by Kisata-chan
Summary: Song fic Jumpsuit Apparatus. SasuxSaku not my best story, but i liked the song and thought it would make a good story for the couple. So Sasuke sees sakura covering up bruises with make-up. and wants to know what is going on


_**Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy.  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still will never understand why you hang around.  
I see what's going down.**_

Sasuke watched Sakura from a nearby tree as Sakura put make-up on herself. A few stray tears fell from her jade eyes that traveled down her cheeks, around her chin and finally dropping onto the floor. He did't understand why these tears were being shed, but he brushed it aside.

_**Cover up with make-up in the mirror.  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again.  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you**_

Sakura finished applying her make-up. She wiped away the few tears that had fallen. 'it won't happen again' she thought as she touched a tender bruise on her shoulder that she had forgotten to heal. Sakura walked out of her bedroom and descended the stairs to the porch. As she opened it she saw Sasuke standing there.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, what would you like?" Sakura asked plastering a fake smile onto her face.

"Just stopped by to see if you wanted to train with Naruto and I." Sasuke said nonchalantly. He watched as she thought about it. She was beautiful in his eyes, but knew she had forced a fake smile when she saw him.

"Sorry, but I need to do a few errands. I'll talk to you later." She said and quickly started walking away from him.

Sasuke waited for a minute or two until he started to follow her. She had never declined an invitation to train with them and besides couldn't she do the errands later. He started to figure something was wrong.

Sakura walked along the road finally reaching the Hyuga mansion.

"Sakura, where were you?" Neji said as he came out the front door.

"Sorry, I just got caught up in some stuff." She said staring at her feet.

Sasuke watched from afar as they talked about something. He could only catch a few words from his lip reading skills, but it wasn't enough to make sense.

_**Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**_

They continued to talk, all of a sudden Neji pulled her close. Sasuke burned with jealousy, Neji whispered something in her ear that looked like 'I love you, so don't betray me'.

Sakura's eyes widened. "I haven't betrayed you, Neji!!" Sakura said.

Sasuke watched as Sakura pulled away from Neji and said "I haven't betrayed you, Neji!!" raising her voice to him just a little bit.**_  
_**

_**  
A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down. **_

I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture

"Don't lie to me, Sakura. I know what you've been doing behind my back." He yelled at her.

"No… Neji you must be getting confused. I haven't do--." Sakura felt a hand hit her face. Neji had hit her once again.

"Didn't I say not to lie to me." He asked turning her face back towards him.

"Neji, I don't underst—." Sakura fell to the ground. "I've had enough of this." Sakura said as she gathered herself up and started to leave.

"Don't walk away from me." Neji yelled at her. He ran up to her and turned her around.

"No, Let go. I've had enough of you." She said.

Neji pulled her to him and gave her a kiss.

Sasuke started to jump out of the tree when he saw Neji kiss her. Sakura struggled and by doing so fell onto the ground.

_**Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down a new life she has found. **_

face down in the dirt she said this doesnt hurt she said i finally had enough

_**face down in the dirt she said this doesnt hurt she said i finally had enough  
**_

_**One day she will tell you that she has had enough, its coming round again.**_

Neji walked towards Sakura, where she was facing away from him. He lifted a hand to strike once again, but found himself being blown back instead.

"Touch her again and I'll kill you." Sasuke stood protectively in front of Sakura. He was pissed. She didn't deserve to be hit, she shouldn't even be with this jerk in the first place.

"Who's going to make me?" Neji said mockingly.

"I am," Sakura said pulling herself up once again. "I've had enough of you pushing me around. The only time you'll ever see this face again is if we're put on a mission together, which I doubt will happen." Sakura concluded. "Come on Sasuke-kun were going." She said pulling him by the sleeve.

Once away from the Hyuga mansion Sasuke stopped, "Sakura let me see your bruises."

"Sasuke they're fine, they're just bruises. They'll go away." She continued to walk.

"Sakura…" he said softly.

"K whatever." Sakura answered him.

Sasuke pulled up her sleeve to see a nasty bruise on her shoulder. It was about the size of a golf ball that was fairly purple in the middle and blue around the edges. He pressed gently on it earning a small whimper from her. He took his hand away and looked up to her face. Her face had a red mark on it and was gradually developing a bruise. But fortunately it wasn't going to be as bad as the shoulder bruise.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked her looking into her jade eyes.

"He would have done worse if I had told anyone, so I kept it a secret." She said tears welling up.

_**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. **_

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

__

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.

All of a sudden Sakura found herself being pulled into a embrace

"I wish I could have done something." Sasuke said. They stayed like that until Sakura said.

"You did do something." She said pulling back.

Sasuke gently put his lips to hers.

Surprised by the kiss she just stood there until she realized she had loved Sasuke all along. She kissed him back and when the finally departed they were both panting for air.

"I think Naruto will have waited long enough." Sasuke said.

**I hope you guyz like this one shot the song is by _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_ I really like the song and thought it would go good. I know Neji is nothing like my last fanfiction, but i just thought he was the best suited for the part. Anyways thanx and RxR. ttyl tata for know.**

**_whiteangel-sakura_**


End file.
